Passenger aircraft are generally equipped with cockpit doors. The cockpit door provides security and privacy for the pilot, copilot or flight crew. It is noted that the term cockpit refers to the portion of the aircraft where the pilot, copilot or flight crew sit, this is also known as the flight deck. This is distinguished from the cabin which refers to the portion of the aircraft where passengers sit.
In many aircraft, it is required that the ambient air pressure in the cockpit be generally the same as the ambient air pressure in the passenger cabin of the aircraft. A dangerous situation may arise if there is a sufficiently great pressure difference between opposite sides of the cockpit door or any compartments separated by a partition within the aircraft. A pressure difference can cause structural deformation and lead to the loss of the aircraft.
As such, there is a need to provide an apparatus and method of decompression vent latching mechanism that is efficient to implement and use and easy to manufacture. Further, there is a need to have an apparatus that can open an access device upon a pressure difference efficiently since the current apparatus require extensive effort to implement or do not provide adequate operation.